(Friday the 13th) OC X Fem! Jason Voorhees With Vocaloid
by JackDroid1999
Summary: When a Fearless young man named Jackson goes To camp Crystal Lake with his Freinds (Vocaloid) They meet the infamous serial killer Janette Voorhees and she had developed some feelings for Jackson but Is too nervous to even say anything. I added Vocaloid because Why the hell not! BTW Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**_Fem! Jason Voorhees= Janette Voorhees  
_**___AN: This story does have Vocaloid Characters because WTHN (Why The Hell Not!) and this story over the next few parts does have some gory scenes so if you don't like that then you can skip And I'll tell you when it begins and when it ends. So I hope you like it.__

_**_3rd Person POV_**_  
In one summer at Camp Crystal Lake, The Camp councilors Miku, Luka, Kaito, Meiko, Gumi, Gakupo, Kaiko, Gakuko, Rin, Len, Luo, Yuki, Teto, Lily, IA, SeeU, and Jackson were all waiting in the Mess Hall for the Campers to arrive which they seem to have not. The reason could be for many. It could be because of the Camps less than stellar conditions, it could be the lack of children in the local area, Or it could be the Urban legend of A Female Serial killer that had come back from the Grave to get revenge on the councilors causing her death (Not to mention the death of her mother who just wanted revenge as well), So Yeah that can be it. Everyone seemed to be a bit on edge except for Jackson who seemed not be too sacred of this Serial Killer on the loose.  
Len ran up to the short, scrawny, Burnette with Thick Glasses and asked him with a stutter "J-J-Jackson! Arent Y-Y-You scared of J-J-Janette V-V-V-Vorhees!"  
He looked to him and replied with confidence "What?! No way! I'm not scared of Serial Killers undead or not!"  
It was true. Ever since he was a kid he was introduced to Horror movies and Other Horror content and Memrobelia because both of his Parents where Horror Fans and not even seeing a Viking****Blood Eagle ****or Even a ****Colombian Necktie**** Can put him into a state of fear as he has seen truly worse in Media Culture. In fact, he had heard the Urban legend a million times and all the murders that went from 1980-2019 and In gruesome detail but I did not affect him at all.  
Meiko was Drunk from sake at the Moment replied "Yeah! *Hic* We have no Problems with no kids and Jackson around to protect us! *hic*"  
Kaito Replied tired of his girlfriend's drunken antics this morning "I think she's gotten so drunk then that shortie can fight off a six and a half feet tall murderer."  
His sister Kaiko then replied, "I think what she means is He is so brave not even she can scare him." And everyone nodded in agreement but Len and Rin decided to see if they can Scare the hell out of him. Rin tapped him on the shoulder and asked him to watch a Video and he agreed. The video started with a cute kitten but then after 5 seconds of calm there was a Horrifying Jump scare which could scare the pants of Liam Neeson but he was Left unphased.  
"What?" he asked the Twins confused Reaction. He then decided to share with them a Jumpscare video he knows of and when he shared it with them it scared the pants off them as it was 20X more scary with Pictures of gore, animal attacks, and open-hearten heart surgery. They both ran into the kitchen and the rest of them could not help but laugh.  
Then The Manager of the camp 'Richard' who is a douche walked in the Mess hall and asked them all "Let me guess Losers. No Campers."  
They all nodded and he started Barking out orders Like the Douche he is not calling them by their names and only called them insulting racial and other mean names like "Retarded", "Monkey Face" and "Kamazazee!" then he turned his attention to Jackson and said to him with an evil glare and a smug smile knowing he has a pretty good name for him or what he thought "Hey Freak! I need you to Start Raking the Trails Alright?!"  
Jackson didn't bother to back down and Replied "Ok Douche-Horse do you also want me to F**k Your mom too?"  
Everyone gasped and Richard asked him "What Did you say?"  
"I called you Douche-horse and Said I will F**K Your mom like the H*ar she is. Give me any punishment you want. You. don't. scare. Me. Ok."  
Miku then Interjected into the situation and replied: "It's true he's not scared of anything." And Her girlfriend, Luka had to shut her up before she got into trouble also.  
Richard and Jackson stared at each other with anger-filled eyes. Even though Jackson was about 80% percent his size he still had no fear of Him Yet he feels like he was being watched and no it was not the other councilors as he knew they were watching them but he felt like something else was watching him outside of the Cabin.  
Richard then asked him "Why don't you just do Some druid stuff Freak?!"  
"Why Don't you just Grope your Mom and tell her you'll F*ck her before I do!" He replied  
"How dare a Person of Your age Talk to me Like that!" He said.  
"I'm F*cking 18, F*ckwad!" He replied angrily and Richard replied being stealing his Glasses and Snaps them. Jackson being Blind without them asked, "What Just Happened?!"  
Richard then kneed him in the gut and commanded him "Now you go to your cabin and I'll be back with a Belt!"  
He yelled back "I am fucking 18 F*cking F*ckwad!" And kicked him in the Groin and ran off to his cabin tripping on the roots and rocks a few times along the way.  
The rest of them feel bad and SeeU Told Richard "He's right you know... You can be nicer... A Lot nicer."  
He then turned to them and said "Now get the Hell out of here! I got some Girls to start Sexting!"  
"Is it your girlfriend?" Luka asked  
"No," Richard replied before they all walked out giving him dirty and Judgy looks.  
**_**Time Skip to That Night!  
**_**With the other councilors sleeping, Jackson doing some calming down by walking around with Miku talking to him and Richard being a Total jerk was just sitting on a dock outside the forest texting with his several girlfriends and no he doesn't have a Harem, He's just cheating on all them. What he didn't know was that there was a 6' 8" Figure slowly creeping up behind him with heavy footsteps from Hiking Boots.  
As he was about to send another Sext he felt a sudden pain through his chest and to his horror as he looked down he saw the upper part of a Machate poking through his back and then through his chest pouring out blood and then he was lifted several feet of the ground before a Pair of Huge yet Feminine Gloved Hands turned around only to see Janette Vorhees! She was about 6' 8" Obviously with Long Brown hair tied up into a ponytail and she was wearing a pair of torn-up jeans, a Trench coat, a Teal Croptop that shows her strong abs and Massive Breasts and of course her Iconic Hockey mask. She stared at him with furious eyes as she reached her Hands into his wound and started using all of her might to rip him into two he screamed as she tore his flesh apart like a Pair of Hydraulic arms ripping apart a Ham. and then his body was then split into Half as he then fell to the ground bleeding and surely not Alive.  
****Janette's POV  
****Well, I'm glad he's finally dead. I had no problem with the others around here since there not Having Sex but this Monster even makes me sick with the way how he Acts how He just broke that Jackon Kid's glasses. I will admit he is pretty cute and I sure hate to see him bullied like that but Every time I think about him I feel like my chest tightens, I feel lightheaded and I can't even get words out... Well then again I almost never speak but When I do I just can't say anything. I...I...I feel like I'm in love.  
I have been watching him for a while and I knew he was out so I decided to take a visit to his Cabin after Grabbing the broken Glasses that belonged to Jackson that the guy left with his corpse so I can fix them and also disposing of the corpse in the lake of course (I know I wouldn't be blamed since I am just a real urban legend but I don't want any of these kids to get blamed so I did so.) I slowly walked through the forest to his Cabin and checked to make sure it was the right one.  
"Hmmm... Cabin Number 7 That's right." I said to myself before Entering the unlocked door.  
I noticed the room was a mess so I decided to clean it up for him just to be nice and I wanted him to like me and I started to find some interesting stuff underneath the mess. I found some of his Favorite Horror movies which were the same as Mine. He also had some DarkHorse comics, A Xenomorph Plushie Some Playboys which I clearly didn't understand what was so great about it as there were just girls dress up like Bunnies and then I found the Jackpot! His Dairy! I know its wrong to Look as it's his personal Property and probably contains his secrets but I couldn't help myself! I just wanted to see what He likes.  
There was some stuff about his Family being huge horror fans, Stuff about his Puppy which he Loves and I found something I never expected to find; It was a 10 Page Love letter to me! Well, It wasn't an actual Love letter but it said How he was my greatest fan and he just wanted to meet me while he is here.  
I was Just Finished fixing his glasses with some Masking tape when I heard some voices outside the door and I went to hide in the closet not before Placing the glasses on the dresser next to his bed of course. I didn't want to be seen as some kind of Creep nor do I want to scare him. As I hid inside the closet I saw him talking to a Young teal haired girl.  
"Thanks, Miku for Talking to me. He was a Jerk." He said.  
The girl who I think was named Miku said "You're welcome Jackson. I just hope he won't come back."  
I then smiled underneath my Mask knowing That what I did do for them did get rid of that Jerk. He then Greeted the girl goodbye before He noticed The clean cabin and Fixed Pair of glasses and He asked Himself "I wonder who fixed this?" And I continue to smile but then to my Horror a box in the closet fell to the ground and His head darted to the closest and he said: "Rin and Len I swear to go if you try to scare me again!" He walked to the closet and I was sweating Bullets and He continued with his rant "I am going to Kick your-!" He opened the closet door and he wasn't scared... Well more like shocked but he wasn't scared and after a few moments of us looking at each other probably because He Is too nervous as well before he said: "Let me guess your here to kill me?"  
I violently shook my head no and he asked: "You here to kill any of my friends?" And I shook my head no again. He then proceeded to open the Cabin door and asked me "Would you rather go outside and kill an Animal?" I shook my head a 3rd time and He sighed before walking to his bed and sat down. I walked over and sat down next to him only to realize he's a whole lot shorter than I thought to be At my chest height which actually made him extra cute.  
He asked me "Are you the real Janette Voorhees?" I nodded and he asked, "Can you take off your mask or even Talk?" I then shook my head and tried to communicate to him with my hands to say that I can't talk because I'm nervous and So is the mask thing. He seemed to get it and said "Ok then. Are you the One to Fix my Glasses and clean up my stuff?" I nodded and He replied "Thanks." Which made me blush underneath my mask."  
"I'm going to bed now if you don't mind." He said and He laid In bed as I still sat next to him and He asked: "You wanna lay down with me or what?" I nodded my head violently excited to be in the same bed with him and he replied: "Alright The bed is maybe a bit small for you but I bet you can Live with that so get in." I was so excited I would squeal If I wasn't so nervous and So I laid behind him with his back to me and I made my move wrapping my arms around his body as if he was a Teddy bear and the back of his head was against my ample chest. He seemed to like and we soon fell to sleep.  
**_**To Be continued...**_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_**Teto's POV  
**_**Everyone Except for Jackson and Richard was at the Mess hell and without Richard around Luka had taken charge which made no sense to me because sure I look at least 12 but I'm really 31 so I'm basically Everyone Else's Elder by at least a Decade But I guess I am kind of Immature so That may explain why I somehow wasn't second in command. I was eating my loaf of french bread with some Cereal and Milk wondering where Jackson is but Richard can Just screw Himself twenty times over with a Screw Driver. The last person to see him Was Miku last night and I was getting a Bit worried That something must have happened but Richard He once again can get screwed for all I care.  
"Teto?" Miku asked me Worryingly.  
"Yes, Miku? I replied with my mouth full of Bread.  
"Can you go By his Cabin? I think he may still be a bit upset about how Richard humiliated him yesterday." She told me.  
"Ok." I said, "I'll check by."  
After finishing my breakfast I came by his Cabin and knocked on his door. Nothing. I knocked again. Nothing. I knocked again. Still nothing. I noticed the door was unlocked and the place was unusually clean except for a few Problems. There was A pair of Hiking boots way too big for him next to his bed; A Machete he may have carried for going on hikes and Bulge with him under his Blankets. I assumed this was the mess he had decided to just stuff it under his Blanket.  
I then walked over and lifted the blanket to see his mess and what I saw made my skin ghost white and my eyes the size of saucers! There in the same bed as him was The Infamous supernatural serial killer Jannette Voorhees! I put the Blanket back and Slowly back away out of the cabin and then ran back to the Messhall to Grab Miku, Luka, Lily and SeeU and dragged them back where I showed them what I saw.  
"What will we do?" SeeU Whispered Afraid.  
"Should we call the Police?" Lily asked with her phone on hand as always.  
"Would they believe us?!" Miku asked whisper-Yelling.  
Luka then Grabbed a Bat that was in the corner in the room and told the Plan to bonk her over the head before She can kill any of us and As She lifted the Bat overhead Jannette began to walk up and when she saw us Luka handed the Bat to me to Look like I was about to do the Deed and Before was can scream Jackson woke up as well and asked "What are you guys doing?"  
We began to come up with An Excuse and Miku replied: "We were going to play baseball and We needed a Baseball so we were looking in here." And Jackson bought it.  
"Ah ok," He replied and Janette Tapped his shoulder nervously and started Pointing at us And He told her "Oh Ok. Janette this is Miku, Lilly, Teto, Luka, and SeeU. Everyone this is Janette."  
She waved at us and Luka asked Jackson "Doesn't she want to kill us?"  
But Janette started to shake her head Violently no and Jackson told us "I asked her last night and she doesn't want to hurt any of us. probably because Were Not having Sex While not married look good people." Jannetty tummy then started Growling and Jackson asked her "Are you Hungry?" And she nodded.  
Luka then told her "Well we can get your Breakfast if you want." And she nodded Happily and Before we start leaving she lifted Jackson to her chest and Placed the side of his head on said chest and started playing with his Hair.  
"You want us to help you?" I asked  
"No thank you... This Is actually Kind of Nice," he replied And the rest of us nervously left for the Messhall with Janette carrying Jackson and her Machate followed us.  
****Time Skip and Jackson's POV!  
****After Explaining to them what Happened they seemed to understand but kept their suspicion of Jannete and I decided to cook her and me some Breakfast. I tried to leave her side but She grabbed him and Place me on her Lap messing with my hair and I smiled and said "I know you really want to do this but I have to go make us Breakfast. Aren't you hungry anymore?" She pouted knowing She had to let me go and I cupped her chin and said: "You know you look so cute when you're All Pouty."  
She blushed and I can't help but chuckle a little bit as I walked into the kitchen. It was true though... I really did think she was cute as I always had a thing for tomboys and girls who are taller than me but also she seemed super cute almost all of the time. I liked her and I Didn't know how to say it so I thought maybe making her breakfast would make her happy. I just wished I knew what was under that mask. it's Probable that she's self-conscious about herself or something But who knows... Maybe she's really pretty underneath that mask. I started cooking for both us as the rest of us Already had breakfast and I was making breakfast and she walked into the kitchen right behind me and stared at me with her unseeable eyes.  
I turned to her and said while Blushing "You know I would really like to see what was yours under your mask. You'll probably look beautiful under there." She Blushed as well and And she nervously wrapped her arms around my waist and lifted me up slightly and I have to tell her sternly "No Jannete. Just wait until I'm finished alright." And she backed off. I hated to do so I think that there is a Possible relationship I should at least the Dominant one despite me being half her size but fearless none of the less.  
After I finished Making Breakfast I gave both of us a Plate and we sat in front of each other while the other's just watched from one of the windows suspiciously. As I began to eat she just sat there not doing anything and I asked her "Are you scared of Taking your mask off?" I'll just leave if you're self-conscious." She stopped me and then sighed as she then lifted her mask to the tip of her nose and began to eat. I couldn't believe I just got to see a piece of her and I was curious to know the rest. I continued to eat because I didn't want her to think I was looking and I shot the guys a dirty look and they backed off from the window to do their duties.  
"Thank you... for you know... Just trusting me." I said and She smiled. It was a beautiful smile and I was just happy to see that smile as it was one if not the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.  
When we were finished she put her mask back on to my disappointment and I went to do my duties but she stopped me and Placed me on her Lap and I smiled. I think I finally found my chance and I asked her "Janette?"  
She nodded and I asked as we both blushed with butterflies in my stomach "Would You... Like to... Go on a Date tonight after I'm done with my duties?" I looked at her and said, "Don't worry we can have it at my Cabin if you're worried about the others watching." And that seemed to put her worries away. She hugged me and Began crushing me "Janette!... You're crushing me...!" She then let me go thinking she hurt me and I told her "Don't worry I'm ok. Just be a bit lighter next time." And she nodded. I then walked out to do my duties and Janette just sat there waving me goodbye.  
**_**Janette's POV  
**_**A sense of Loneliness started filling me but that all disappeared when I realized I had a date with Jackson! I wanted my first words to him to be "I love you" but I started to get worried again. I wanted to him show my face but I'm worried what will he think. Would he laugh at me? Would he hate me? I walked over to a nearby mirror and removed my Mask. I looked into the mirror and Sure People may say I pretty but In my eyes, I'm just ugly. I was ugly enough to drown for no reason and I was ugly enough to have my mom die and for me to die multiple times afterward. I didn't know what to do so I want out and dragged Miku and Luka to a nearby cabin and they seemed to be scared so I told them "Guys, Guys! Don't worry I won't hurt you!"  
They were confused and Miku asked me "You can talk?!"  
"Yes," I replied  
"Why Didn't you talk before?" Luka asked.  
"Look." I said, "I was just too scared to say anything and I want my first words to be That I love him."  
They both went "Daaawwww!"  
And I replied "Yes. I need your help. I need you two to help me make a dress. I would want to look Presentable for when I saw that to him."  
"Have you ever worn a dress?" Miku asked.  
"Not for the last 40 years," I replied and their eyes sparkle for the chance at a dress-up opportunity and I wondered why I asked them.  
For the next 5 hours, they did my hair and helped make me a dress but We did no make up because I'm too scared to remove my mask for anyone and I swear I looked strange in the mass with the dress would blow the socks off him for our date.  
**_**Jackson's POV  
**_**After a Long day of doing of duties, I walked into my cabin only to see Janette in an actual dress being genuinely nervous fidgetting her fingers. I knew she had to say but I had to tell her what I had to but I asked her "What is it?". She guided me to her Lap and I said: "Janette I have something to tell you." And she seemed kind of shocked. "Janette...I...I...I...I" I struggled to get the words out.  
She then cupped my chin and lifted my head to hers.  
"Jackson..." She spoke "I... I love you."  
I smiled instinctively and Replied, "I love you too Janette." Confessing as well.  
She began to remove her hokey mask and when she did I was stunned as she was beautiful.  
"Janette." I said and she began to prepare for the worst "Your Gorgeous."  
"R-R-Really?" She asked.  
"Yes. I mean it." I replied "Your the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. It makes me wonder why you wear the mask."  
She then threw the mask away and Began Kissing me and I only kissed back. When we broke for air she told me "Well I guess I won't wear it again." And started kissing me again.  
**_**3rd Person POV  
**_**The Vocaloid gang was outside the door listening to the conversation and Makeout and Meiko said: "I'm happy for them!"  
"Yeah." Rin replied, "They seem perfect for each other."  
"Hey." Kaito said "I just remembered. Whatever happened to Richard?"  
And they didn't even respond because they didn't care."  
****The End****


End file.
